


Rage

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, S6 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The revenge of a clone





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILERS S6) 
> 
> I put all my anger over the Paladins for no respecting Kuron in this. I don’t hate any of they but this can be intense. The “Major Character Death” is for Kuron. 
> 
> (END SPOILERS S6) 
> 
> Second part of yesterday’s drabble.

The last enemy that Voltron encountered was only one person.

They were on their way to Earth when the ship boarded them on a moon they were resting on. The ship traveled with great mobility the space occupied by the Lions and landed before the unsuspecting and surprised team. A figure, with a full Galra armor with a design similar to that of the druids, came out and attacked them.

Hunk and Lance were easily repulsed by his little experience in melee. Allura and Pidge advanced quickly to attack. Keith stood in front of Shiro to protect him. Krolia quickly took Coran and Romelle to safety.

Allura, Pidge and Keith attacked the mysterious enemy but he was too fast. With great skill, the enemy intertwined the bayards of the girls and rejected them.

Only he and Keith remained.

The enemy's sword and Keith's sword collided. Then a duel of swordsmen began. Feintas and blows, thrusts and movements dodged.

They were equal but the enemy had forgotten about Krolia. She had put the two Alteans safe and now she joined the battle by shooting the enemy in the back and collapsing him.

Keith smiled gratefully at his mother before bending over to check his enemy. And he backed surprised to realize that it was him.

Akira woke up handcuffed in the middle of the field where the battle had taken place. The Voltron's paladins were surrounding him, with an unpleasant look on their faces. Akira felt the rage go through his veins again. It was he who should have won. Not these killers.

-Who are you?-asked Allura, when he realized that Akira was conscious

-I will not tell you, murderer!

-Hey! No le hables así a Allura!-intervino Lance

-Shut up! You are as guilty as she is. All of you. You killed Ryou. MURDERERS!

-Who...? - Shiro muttered

Akira gave a look of pure hatred to Shiro

-Your clone. My Ryou. He was alive when they transferred your essence to his body. YOU KILLED IT

-How do you know he was alive?

-Haggar told me

-You can't trust that witch

-And you can't say that she didn't tell the truth. You didn't check it, right? You didn't try it. You only used it You are just like her.

-It was a clone. Sent to destroy us-says Keith

-HE WAS A PERSON. HE WAS TOGETHER WITH THE TEAM, DID THE ACTIONS OF THE COALITION, YOU PLAYED WITH HIM MONSTERS AND MANA BUT SIMPLY YOU REJECTED IT BECAUSE HIM BECAUSE HE WAS CONTROLLED BY HAGGAR. YOU KILLED HIM. YOU KILLED HIM AND I LOVED HIM-Akira finished, with tears running down his cheeks

An ominous silence settled in the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> I eat angst for lunch :3


End file.
